


The Second Race Hybrid

by perverted_brain



Category: Block B
Genre: Hybrids, M/M, Supernatural Elements, alternative universe, i guess, kyung being a tease, the usual, yeah - Freeform, zico falling for his charms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverted_brain/pseuds/perverted_brain
Summary: If Woo Jiho can handle a company, he can handle a second race hybrid.





	

**Author's Note:**

> if there would be a trigger warning, i would apply it for this story, but there isn't so have fun none-theless:')

Woo Jiho was riding down the elevator from the 32nd to the ground floor. His black customized suit was still sitting perfect, hugging his broad shoulders in an elegant way. His blonde hair was a little ruffled, giving him that eager touch of rebellism and sexyness. All in all: A flawless image of the CEO from Block-B Company.

His life was based on achieving his dreams, having started building important contacts already at a teen age, so it was just normal to have a CEO in the twenties. (Although he heard sentences like "wow, you're so young", or "what an achievement in your young life" nearly every day.)

When the doors from the elevator opened, Jiho went through the entrance hall with fast steps, crossing some statuaries or other fancy accessors, and made a hurry to finally get outside in the darkness, where his -expensive- car was waiting for him.

He liked his job, he adored it, but he still got some days when he was so exhausted he nearly felt the sleep creaping on him while driving. Just like today, Jiho couldn't wait to finally get home and snuggle up in his bed.

Be it that it was pitch dark, or that his eyelids dared to fall shut any second, the young blonde didn't notice a boy running over the streets. He couldn't avoid the collusion in the last second, tearing his eyes open in shock, while pressing the brake with full force.

He stopped in the middle of the street, to his luck it was so late there barely were some cars, and hurriedly got out of his car, running to the front side and hoped the person -whoever it was- wasn't badly injured.  
His eyes scanned over a person that had curled himself into a ball, trembling and softly whimpering. As Jiho got closer, he saw how the light of his car enlighted more of the person, who seemed to be a young boy. But what really caught his attention, were the cat ears that were laid flat against his head and the tail that was quivering between the boy's legs.

"Are you alright?", he heard himself ask. After releasing those words, the thing -that could be described as a hybrid- stopped in his tracks and slowly lifted his head, eyes getting blinded by the light.

Jiho knelled next to the boy, careful not to disturb him in any way, and locked gazes with him. He noticed a long face, featuring thin lips and a pair of dark   
eyes. All in all he could be described as... cute. Yeah, cute would fit that boy.

"What's your name?", he asked, his voice smooth and deep.

"Kyung", the kitten stuttered, making Jiho smile.

"Well, are you alright Kyung?", he asked again.

The hybrid just looked at him, wide eyed, not saying anything. Jiho suppressed a sigh, scanning the body from the boy to search for some injuries.

When he came to the tail, he noticed a weird crease that didn't seem right, being folded in an inhuman angle.

"Shit", he whispered. "Can you move your tail?"

Kyung followed his glance, noticed the abnormal angle his tail was laying and tried to move it. He instantly hissed and let out a whine, after that shaking his head.

Jiho pressed his fists on his forehead, closed his eyes and thought about a way to find a fast solution. There was no way he would just let the kitten be and ride home, so he had to get the boy in his car at first. Maybe getting him to a hospital or something. Yeah, that sounded good.

"Come here", he murmured, making his way to the young hybrid and motioning for him to come closer. When the boy didn't move, Jiho cocked his head to the side, starring at the kitten.

"I'll take you to the hospital", he explained. "You don't need to fear anything, kitten."

At the mention of the nickname, he saw the cat-like ears twitching, standing up right and his eyes starting to sparkle. He slowly nodded, allowing the CEO to come closer and to pick him up bridal style.

Jiho didn't expect that the younger was weighing less than a teen, triggering a thought about where the poor kitten lived, and if he was being treated well.

After settling him on the passenger seat, Jiho went to the other side of the car, sat with a huff in his seat and started the engine.

On the way to the hospital the young man could feel his eyes daring to fall shut, but promised himself to take care of the kitten first. When he arrived at a big white building, he opened the door for Kyung, lead his way out and brought him in the bad smelling hospital. Even Jiho scrunched his nose upon smelling the sting of disinfectant, although he hadn't had a sensitive nose like Kyung.

Woo Jiho ignored the weird looks nurses were giving them, went straight to the reception and asked for an emergency appointment. After receiving the info that he had to apply for the meeting one day before, he grabbed his wallet and put a few bills on the table. He knew that there was a simple kind of briding people, that one special sweet spot was money and god knew how much Jiho had of that.

So after throwing sweet words into the conversation, winking a few times to the blushing nurse, and smoothly getting the woman to accept the big amount of money, Jiho found himself sitting on a chair in a doctor's room, Kyung laying on his stomach on a deck chair.  
"I'm afraid to tell you that his tail is broken, Sir", he heard the old doctor say after examining the problem.  
"It's impossible to plaster the tail too, because he wouldn't be able to move it, so it would be the best if he would rest for one or two weeks. You can visit me after that to get further information."

"Thank you Doctor", Jiho answered. "Does he require any special treatments such as pills?"

The Doctor moved to sit behind his desk, rummaged through papers and finally found two little boxes of pills and a prescription which he signed.

"This are painkillers and bone amplifier pills. He should consume the painkillers before breakfast and the bone amplifier pills right before he's going to sleep. Also, don't forget that painkillers make sleepy, so don't plan too energizing things."

"Thank you, is that everything?", Jiho asked.

After having a short talk about how to dose every pill right, he paid and motioned for the hybrid to follow him outside.

"Kyung, may I ask where you live?", Jiho asked, glad that the first thing on his to-do list was checked. Now he just had to drive the kitten home.

When the hybrid seated himself on the passenger seat, his big eyes stared out of the window to the pitch black surrounding. He pulled his knees up to his little frame and put his chin on top of them, triggering a little pull in his bottom lip that caused a little frown.  
The blonde man slowly lost his patience, he hoped the hybrid would finally answer, because if not...

"No home", the boy stuttered, his voice velvetty soft and a bit hoarse -maybe because he hadn't used it in a long time.

Surprised the CEO spared a glance at the kitten next to him, and he couldn't help how lost he looked.

"You... You live on the streets?", he asked in a deep voice.

The hybrid nodded.

Jiho let his head fall back, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips, his hand drawing through his hair and tried to remain calm. What should he do?

He couldn't live with a hybrid, that was for sure. But could he really let that kitten outside? He could but he shouldn't.  
A solution made it's way to Jiho's head, triggering a hallelujah choir and fireworks inside of him, because that was the best he could think of.

He knew there was a problem, a problem he should really consider, but now the CEO had that one thought already in his mind, and he couldn't ponder it out.

"I'll let you live with me for the next two weeks", he finally said. His voice was husky, deep and didn't allow any protest.

Both men drove in silence; Jiho because he was near to collapse from tiredness. (He knew he would have to think about consequences, that there was a problem with the hybrid, but he would take care about that later.) And Kyung because he didn't dare to speak.

The young boy couldn't believe his eyes when the blonde man parked in an entrance from a big parking lot that was situated outside and around a big illuminated fountain. The barely lit area didn't need to be brighter for the hybrid to notice that it was indeed big, elegant and expensive. His eyes scanned over dark car's, most of them looking like limousines.

The parking lot, that was designed with gravel, lead to a big set of stairs, which owned an impressive looking modern mansion.

"Step out", the older said. "We're going in."

The kitten obeyed and slowly got out of the car, following the tall, lean man inside.

Inside, the house seemed even more expensive than the entrance. Everything was designed in expensive marble, many modern artificial pieces were hung up on white, cold walls and the couches seemed to be more for the eye than to actually sit on them.

But Jiho motioned for the young hybrid to follow him another big set of stairs up, leading him to a more comfortable area, one where the CEO lived himself and that many people besides his family and his best friend had never seen. He was speculating the whole ride home if he should let the kitten live in this part of his home, but he came to the conclusion that it would be more appropriate for him to live in his privat area than somewhere where Kyung could easily get lost.

The third floor mainly consisted of four rooms. There was one big living room with a flatscreen, a fluffy white couch and some bookshelves. The living room had an opening to a kitchen that had a sort of an island in the middle and high chairs. A little bar in a corner, mainly if Jiho had Jihoon, his best friend, over.  
Back in the living room were two doors, one led to the master bedroom with a king size bed and many personal items -such as a recording area because Jiho sometimes liked to rap, it was a secret- and a big window, from where he could look over the roofs of the city. The second door lead to a bathroom, that looked pretty normal and nothing special. A bathtub, a shower, a toilet and one sink. Woo Jiho didn't have time for a relaxing bath anyways.  
Jiho didn't show Kyung around, besides telling him where the bathroom was, and straight away rushed to the part where he put Kyung on the couch, that should be his sleep place. Of course he wouldn't let him sleep in his bed. He hurriedly grabbed a pillow and a blanket from under his bed and threw it on the couch next to the kitten.

"If anything happens just scream my name", he demanded and already made his way to his bedroom. "I'll tell you where everything is tommorrow. Don't disturb me for now, you should sleep. Good night."

After that was said, Jiho sleepily went to the king size bed, didn't bother stripping his clothes and just let himself get knocked on the bed, instantly falling asleep.

 

                             *~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~*

 

The next morning Jiho awoke from his alarm clock that aggressively pounded his ears, wanting to probably -most likely- kill him.

He groaned and rolled on his back after putting the annoying thing out.

That was when he slowly got conscious again and remembered he had a hybrid in his living room. What did he think yesterday?!

He shot up, sat straight and listened carefully if he could hear anything abnormal. No. He was probably still asleep.

The blonde man slowly got up and began undressing himself till he just wore his boxers, which hung dangerously low on his hips.  
He then grabbed a pair of clean underwear, before heading to the bathroom. At least he wanted to.  
Because when he opened his door, he nearly fell over a certain hybrid that had curled up in a huddle of pillows and blankets, where just a mop of hair peeked out.

"Holy-", Jiho stopped himself from getting a heart attack and leaned against the door frame, closing his eyes to calm himself. He sighed and opened them again, looking at the devilish -but cute- kitten infront of him.

"Kyung", he said, his voice husky because he hadn't used it in the last few hours. "Kyung get up. I want to take a shower and you're in my way." Ofcourse he could have just stepped over him but he didn't want to risk stepping on the injured tail. Shit he hadn't given him the pills. Whatever, he could do that later.

"Kyung", he said again, tapping his foot against the huddle of cushions. "Kitten, wake up."

The nick name seemed to work wonders, because the young hybrid actually stirred in his sleep and opened his eyes a few seconds later, lifting his head.  
The CEO's breath caught in his throat at the sight of a pair of big innocent looking eyes that were still a bit unfocused because he just woke up, and a sweaty for head, triggering some special thoughts in him.

Woo Jiho scolded himself, forcing his stare away and held his change cloth infront of his crotch.

"Move kitten, I want to go to the bathroom", he murmured.

The young boy needed some time to entangle himself from everything, yelping because he accidentally moved his tail too much, and then made his way to the couch, settling between two big pillows. He let his head sink and looked like a lost puppy, causing Jiho to want to sit next to him and hug him. Well, no. He was not going to do that. He was going to shower. Yes.

So Jiho shook his head to get rid of those useless thoughts and went to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he stripped down and stepped into the shower, letting cold water run over his body to let him think.  
He still had a problem. And if it was like he thought, it was a bad problem that should be kept secret. Especially from the public.

After taking the shower he quickly got into new clothes and kept Kyung company in the kitchen. The kitten sat on a high chair -Jiho didn't know how he managed to climb it- and watched how the blonde man made some breakfast, while pressing a phone between his ear and his shoulder.  
The kitten sipped on his water, that his new master had given him, and let his gaze roam over the blonde's wet hair and the broad shoulders, that were clothed in a white button up shirt.

He found his new master quiet attractive and was excited about living with him.

Meanwhile Woo Jiho was discussing some important things with Jihoon.

"Fucking shit! Jihoon, he is a hybrid, I don't know if he is that kind of thing", Jiho cussed in the phone.

"Calm down man. If he is just a normal hybrid, nothing is wrong with him living in your house. It would be seen as a generous act. And if he really is that sort of hybrid, which is near to impossible because they are illegal to own and to fabricate... Then my friend, you're really fucked up", Jihoon said with a deep voice.

"Thanks", Jiho ironically said. "But hey, weren't you working in that sort of industry?"

"My dad's brother did."

"Oh god, please come here and examine him. You know how they look, right?"

"Yeah, kinda... I own you then. When should i come?"

The CEO thought about that. Today was a normal work day...

"Right now", he told is best friend. "I'm not going to work today."

"What about-"

"Thanks Jihoon, see you in a few", the blonde male interrupted and ended the call.

 

                                     *~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~*

 

Jiho opened the door half an hour later, holding it open so that Jihoon could come in.

"Where is he?", the younger asked.

"Upstairs", the blonde answered, waving his hand in the direction of the stairs.

His best friend lifted his eyebrows while strolling next to him, being perplexed why the hybrid was in the CEO's privat area.

"He's living with you?", he asked.

The male beside him sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants and nodding along Jihoon's question.

"Just for the next two weeks so he can get better", the blonde answered. "Because I can't let him go back on the streets, you know."

"Ah yeah, I remember", the younger said. "You told me about it."

When both men arrived in the living room, they saw Kyung laying on the couch, purring quietly, while massaging a blanket with his hands. His ears twitched when he heard noises, and he lifted his head, smiling a cocky smile at Jiho.

Jiho smiled an unsure smile back, strolling to the couch and settling next to the hybrid, while Jihoon was awkwardly standing in front of them.

"Hey Kyung", Woo Jiho said in a warm and deep voice. "This is Jihoon, he's a good friend of mine and came here to have a look at you. It only takes a few minutes, nothing big. I'll let you two alone to do something for work, but he won't harm you, I promise. Okay?"

The smile from the young hybrid faded and he sceptically eyed the blonde man.

"No master?", Kyung asked with his smooth but husky voice.

Jiho looked confused and embarrassed at the nickname his hybrid gave him.

"Erm... No", he stuttered. "Master will be gone, but not for long. Be a good boy for me, yeah?"

The young hybrid looked disbelievingly at him, eyes big and innocent, before slowly nodding.

"Great", Jiho said, looking up at an also embarrassed Jihoon and got to his feat.

Without another word the CEO wasted no time to get out of the living room, skip the master bedroom and to enter the bathroom.  
Master...  
The nickname could only be described as 'kinky' for Jiho. And when he looked at himself in the mirror, there was no way to not see his growing arousal. Shit, he was just a healthy man in his twenties what should he do? How should he react in the future if Kyung called him Master again? He couldn't have a boner all the time.

 

                                 *~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~*

 

A few minutes later the CEO found himself exiting the bathroom again with a peaceful and relaxed feeling.  
Before he could arrive at the living room, Jihoon nearly crashed into him, seeming to have searched the older.

"Watch out", the blonde told. But when his best friend didn't apologize, Jiho glanced at the younger's face and found a deep frown in it. He didn't dare to ask   
what caused him to frown like that, the reasons were too obvious and Jiho was too scared.

"Jiho?", the man in front of him asked, and the addressed male hummed. He bit his lip. "I... I'm afraid he isn't a normal hybrid."

The words seemed to hit Jiho hard, causing him to let out a frustrated sigh, scrunching his face in displeasure and leaning against the nearest wall for support.  
"You can just throw him out-"

"I will not kick him out what the fuck Jihoon", he said, lifting his head. "I can manage that. If I can manage a Company I can manage a Second Race Hybrid."  
He saw how his best friend chuckled, followed by a snort.

"As stubborn as I know him", he said. "Whatever, I have to go to work now, phone me when something's going terribly wrong."

"Alright, alright. See you!"

 

                                  *~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~*

 

As the days passed, the CEO learned how to live with a Second Race Hybrid. Because of his limited speaking ability, Jiho sometimes had trouble understanding the younger boy, but he learned how to get what said male wanted to say to him.

It was as easy as that: Leaving Kyung at home with a game or a book -surprisingly he could read-, entertaining him in some way so he wouldn't do something stupid, then coming home to cook something, bathing the younger, watching a movie together and then going to sleep. To be save, cause Jiho never knew, he let Kyung still sleep on the couch.

He informed himself a bit on the internet, learning that Second Race Hybrids were made for rich CEO's -or other rich idols- to release their sexual desires, or simple: To have a hoe with them, for the rest of their lives. When the law found out about those special hybrids, and how bad they were treated, they brought into force to stop their production and banned them.

He also informed himself about typical characteristics. He already knew one himself, that Kyung had a velvety smooth but husky voice, which had the reason to make everything he said sound like a moan. Jiho didn't know that the hybrid couldn't talk more than two word sentences, because he then couldn't complain about getting used for bad reasons (Jiho was disgusted when he read that).

Another thing that surprised him, even made him blush, was that Second Race Hybrids had little cocks, to firstly seem like an innocent boy, and to secondly give the owner the feeling to have a bigger dick of theirs.  
That was it.

Jiho didn't want to know more and stopped his research.

 

                                 *~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~*

 

It was one and a half week later when Jiho wanted to shower but Kyung was still being afraid from the horror movie they watched the night before (yes, the CEO knew how to take care of a young boy, definitely) and begged to shower with him, so he wouldn't be alone.  
After getting annoyed (because the younger boy just wouldn't leave his room) he allowed it and was now stripping himself in front of Kyung. Yes, they were both men, but it still was weird for the blonde, especially since Kyung hadn't seen him naked before.

He hurridly entered the shower cabin and was about to put it on, when Kyung interrupted his thoughts.  
"Kyung hasn't showered today, Master", the kitten said. "...Can Master and him... Shower together?"

The CEO felt how a blush crept on his cheeks, a weird feeling settling in his stomach and how he had to gulp to stop the recent lump from forming in his throat.

He took a step back, exiting the protecting shower cabin, stood awkwardly in the middle of the bathroom and nodded half hearted.

"'Course, kitten", Jiho said in a deep and scratchy voice. He then proceeded to put the water for the bathtub on and tried to get it to a comfortable   
temperature. "But we should use the bathtub", he explained.  "Because it doesn't take too much water and it's more simpler, then."

Kyung nodded, hopped from the toilet, where he sat the whole time, and began stripping himself. Jiho forced to look at the other side of the room, turning Kyung his back and also denying the young hybrid any glance to the older's privat area.

He knew that they were both uselessly standing there, but the man was so filled up with sexual frustration, he feared that at any glance at the younger, he would lose control over his body (or his dick, but pshh).

It were mere minutes later, when the bathtub was fully filled and he motioned for the young hybrid to follow his moves inside the tub.

The foam on the water surface barely covered their intimate area's, so Jiho just didn't stare down.

To his luck the bathtub was big and he could easily lay down in the relaxing hot water without touching the hybrid.

The blonde CEO relaxed his limbs, his arms and his muscles in general, while clearing his mind and pushing all the bad thoughts away. He was thinking about his upcoming birthday and how to celebrate it. No doubt he would have to do a nice celebration with some other CEO's and important people... He could throw up just thinking about boring stuff like that.

And while having his eyes closed, not being aware of his surroundings, Jiho didn't notice how the foam dissolved and gave a nice view of his crotch. Of course the young man didn't notice Kyung starring at it with big innocent eyes either, although he would be slightly embarrassed, probably blushing as furiously as Kyung was right now.

Half an hour later Jiho washed himself up, helping Kyung with his back and taking care of his eyes, so they wouldn't get soap into them.  
When he was ready, he stepped out of the tub, already feeling slightly proud of him because until then he managed the situation quiet well, grabbed a towel and began to dry himself with it.

He mentally cursed when he noticed he didn't bring spare clothes, and just irritatedly stood in front of the tub.

He threw a glance at Kyung, who still was sitting in the bathtub, and felt how the younger's gaze lingered on him. If it weren't for where and the special way he looked at him, Jiho would have maybe overlooked it, but Kyung was just openly starring at his dick, that was outlined through the towel.  
His heart was more or less pounding against his rib cage, causing him to lick his lips in irritation.

"Is there something kitten?", he asked, voice thick and laced with cockiness.

It was even then, that the hybrid wasn't breaking eye contact with the elder's crotch.

"Kyung has a question", the young boy breathed.

"Go ahead", the CEO said.

"Why... Is Master so big?", the boy asked, blushing like an idiot and avoiding eye contact.

"I'm sorry?", Jiho asked, more or less chuckling because where did that came from?

But the blonde didn't aspect his kitten to suddenly stand up, presenting him his naked glory, and pointing embarrassed at his little friend.

"Kyung is so little", he said in an innocent tone. "Master big."

Jiho was at loss for words. His lips parted, eyes widened, blood rushing through his body and, most likely, in his face. He stood there some time before he put   
his shit together and coughed.

"Were you starring at Master's cock, kitten?", he asked huskily.

The younger's eyes widened and he blushed even more.

"Well... Kyung just... Wondering...", the hybrid stuttered, causing Jiho to chuckle.

"Don't do that, okay?", he said, turning to the door and exiting the bathroom with a dark blush.

Shitshitshitshit, Jiho thought entering his bedroom. He let himself fall on his bed, not even bothering about his wet state, and put his arm on his forehead.  
His thoughts wandered back to his young hybrid, that was probably still sitting naked in the bathtub, but more important: thinking about his dick.  
Jiho was half hard when he remembered that his innocent Kyung thought those filthy thoughts. He knew it wasn't filthy enough to make him horny, but at the same time it just crossed the line, where the young CEO was too helpless to do anything.

Fuck his age.

Fuck his healthy young men thoughts.

Fuck his sexual frustration.

Fuck Kyung...

No, that was leading to dangerous things.

An irritated sigh escaped his lips, he rolled on his stomach and looked at nothing.

At the same time, the rough fabric of his towel combined with the friction of his bed, teased his erection, rubbed against it in all the right ways and lead Woo Jiho to slowly grind his hips against the sheets. He muffled a moan, speeding his hips up and tensed every muscle in his body.  
He couldn't do this, he thought. This was wrong. So wrong and ridiculous.

His eyes then scanned his phone laying on the nightstand next to his bed. He stopped every movement and hold his breath. A thought was crossing his mind.  
He remembered the young days where he did it, but now he was an adult. Should he do it?

Jiho was fucking desperate, he knew it.

Sighing, he grabbed his phone and dialed a number he -amazingly- still knew.

"Seoul Call-House, you call the hoe we send the hoe, how may i help you?" (Please appreciate that i have no fucking clue how you answer such a brothel line, thenks.)

Woo Jiho was glad he called the service, because his hand couldn't handle all the frustration in him alone. A single part at the back of his head was struggling to accept it, but completely shut down when full lips engulfed his throbbing length in an experienced motion, making him moan and shiver.  
He couldn't deny the fact that the girl was the best he got until then, but he didn't know if his brain was just telling him that because it was a long time ago he last experienced such... interactions.

The young man was sitting on the edge of his bed, legs spread and a naked girl inbetween them.

His eyes were scrunched in pleasure, so he didn't notice that his door was a little bit open, exposing him infront of a young boy. The blonde didn't know eather that the boy was getting horny, but didn't know the feeling. He also didn't know about a plan the young boy would set up, before closing the door again.

 

                                *~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)~*

 

It was a week later and it was a special day, with the need to celebrate it. It was Woo Jiho's birthday.

He knew he had to celebrate the day with other famous people, as the CEO he was, so he wanted to get over it the fastest and planned the date at his birthday. He let Kyung stay upstairs with many bags of chips, drinks (soft drinks ofcourse) and a few DVD's. There was no way his collegues would find out about a young Second Race Hybrid living with him.

Anyways, the party was casual, calm and boring if you asked Jiho, but he knew he had to do it. He used the opportunity to talk with CEO's from other big   
Companies and shared opinions on what to achieve in the next year. He also managed a few meetings with important contacts who could help him. All in all the evening wasn't developing bad, but Jiho was glad when it was over and he could fall on the couch next to Kyung.

The young boy could see that his master was exhausted.

Jiho opened the first button's from his bottom up shirt and loosened his tie. He didn't bother to change into something more comfortable, because he was way too tired.

He watched a few minutes into the movie Kyung was watching and made himself comfortable, meaning that his legs were spread and he was in a half laying, half sitting position.

He ruffled through his hair and glanced at the young boy next to him, who was getting up.

"What are you doing?", he asked in a deep and scratchy voice, that sounded unused because he was near to falling asleep.

"Getting water", the hybrid answered and made Jiho turn his head to the TV again.

He was so tired, he didn't notice some full water bottles standing infront of him.

When Kyung came back, Jiho didn't spare him a glance and didn't find it as important to watch out where the young boy was going. The CEO lifted his eyebrows when the young hybrid moved to the floor and crawled closer to him.

His heart beat faster when the young boy settled between his legs, spreading them wider apart and seductively looking up to his master.

He felt how the heat rushed through him, settling a tingling feeling in his stomach and making the blonde all excited.

"Kyung what-"

"Shh", the boy said, laying his hands on Jiho's inner thighs and beginning to draw little circles on the black fabric, dangerously close to his crotch. The older of the two felt his blood rushing southwards, bit his bottom lip and layed his hands on Kyung's, preventing them to crawl any further up his manhood.

"What the hell do you want", he asked frustrated, feeling how heat made it's way into his face.

Kyung blinked his eyes cutely and pouted in an innocent movement.

The hybrid supported his chin on top of Jiho's muscular left thigh, while he slipped his hands out of the blonde's hold and continued the teasing moves.

"Kyung wants to thank Master", he said with his high and kinda husky voice. "He gave Kyung home. And Kyung has special present: He saw Master recieving something from a girl and Master looked very pleased. So Kyung wants to do the same to him."

Holy... He didn't mean what he think, did he? Fuck.

At the thought of the young boy sucking him off, or how he would feel around him when he fucked him into the bedsheets, Woo Jiho felt how his pants tightened.

"Listen kitten", the CEO murmured after gathering his thoughts. "The thing that that woman had given me... you do it with adults. I'm afraid you're too young kitten, sorry. How about a nice movie night?"

With full force Jiho tried to lead the conversation into a not-so-sexual area, so that his arousal -and his heart- could calm down.

That was when Kyung didn't want any of it and disbehaved - for the first time. With a determined glint in his eyes the boy grabbed the big hands from the older and put them on each side of the elder's hips.

"Kyung wants", he said growling. "Kyung wants Master's cock."

"Shit-", the blonde cursed absent. He couldn't find himself to tear his gaze away from the hybrid sitting between his legs, who currently fumbled with his belt.   
After Jiho fought a strong fight in him, he lifted his hands -to want and stop Kyung- but the boy shot him such an intense glare, that he let them fall against the couch again.

He didn't notice how his own eyes got dazed from a forbidden feeling called want, need and desire.

Shit, he wanted it so bad.

He found himself lifting his hips, when Kyung had finished opening his pants, to help him pull the useless fabric to his midthigh. His head cocked to the side, seeing the boy eying his half hard errection through his black boxers.

"Do you like what you see, kitten?", he asked smug, voice dripping with need, sending thrills through the hybrid. Said boy nodded his head, licked his lips and felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. He moved his trembling hands to Jiho's waistband, slipping cold fingers between hot flesh and -once again- licked his lips in antiscipation. Teasingly slow, he pulled the material down, exposing every inch of gorgeous privat parts. Kyung felt his mouth water, when the elder's dick jumped out of the boxers.

Jiho followed how Kyung's right hand made it's way to his dick, surrounding it with his cold precious and little hand, causing the blonde to inhale sharply. He found himself getting harder, when Kyung slowly began to pump him, not sure about his movements but getting confirmation, when a low moan slipped from Jiho's lips. The young hybrid got more confident, sped up his movements and let his gaze linger on the beautiful thing in his hand. He drew his eyes up to his Master, watching him from down there and saw how said male's eyes were flickering with want.

Jiho couldn't control his breath getting faster, when the boy watched him out of innocent eyes, while giving him a hand job.

"You...", he murmured. "Look." The CEO lifted his right hand, bringing it closer and waiting for Kyung to push it away, but he didn't. So Jiho engulfed his length over the boy's hand, leading his hand to continue stroking him, but stopped when he got to the tip. His finger swept over the slit and he moaned unintentionally.

"Do that", he said between short huffs. "Not every time... sometimes."

He let his hand fall at his side again, before leaning his head back and closing his eyes to fully concentrate on the pleasure he recieved.  
Kyung's hand sinfully stroked his member, causing it to pulse and shoot strings of exctasy through his body. He got faster with every stroke, making him feel good.

He was so drifting off with all the pleasure he felt, that he got caught off guard, when something wet and hot licked over the tip of his dick, making him breathe harder and causing his head to flinch up.

The only thing he saw was a shock of brown hair, being leaned over his crotch. He felt soft lips engulfing his quivering cock, doing a good suck that triggered Jiho to shudder. After that, the lips slowly worked their way down, resting at the half to take a deep breath, and than surprising the older to fully suck his length in, till it reached the back of his throat and the tip of a nose made contact with Jiho's belly.

"Fuck", the blonde moaned loudly, sinking his hands in Kyung's hair to steady himself and tugg at it from time to time.

At the back of his mind he remembered the girl who gave him a blowjob, and weirdly noticed that Kyung's was way better. Although she had a lot of experience and the young hybrid had none. Then he remembered that he was a Second Race Hybrid, so it was propably inborn.

He got aggressively teared out of his thoughts, when the young boy on his knees hollowed his cheeks, making the feeling so much better and more intense that Jiho gasped. He couldn't help himself but buck up into the sinfull mouth of Kyung, being positive surprised that the younger didn't even gag, and made no sign that he had a hard time to breath. Careful, he gripped his hair tighter and began to slowly fuck his mouth. When he recieved no bad signs at all, he fucked the hot cavern harder, slipping out of it in an inhuman speed, that made his insides tingle.

He lost himself in the feeling of Kyung's mouth, thrusting in and out to let every thrust pump breathtaking feelings through him.

He looked down at the younger and looked at the little hands on eather side of his hips on the couch. Oddly enough he noticed how one of them slipped of the cushion to make it's way to a little bulge in the hybrid's pants. Jiho chuckled, seeing how his kitten rubbed against the fabric of his pants, to relieve some frustration.

"Don't touch yourself, kitten", he breathed croaky.

The young boy whined at his words, but put the hand on the couch again.

The CEO continued fucking into his mouth, feeling how a special feeling settled inside of him and how his stomach tightened. He slowed down, coming to a stop and bringing the head of his hybrid off of his dick, feeling how it slipped from his rock hard member. When he looked at Kyung he had the feeling he could cum right away, his looks just killed everything inside of him. His used, swollen, red lips, the nebullized eyes that couldn't focuse on anything properly and his messy hair.

"Go to my bedroom", he demanded in a husky voice and then pulled closer, so that his mouth was at the younger's ear. "Strip yourself and lay down, wait for your Master."

When he pulled back he noticed the furious blush in the boy's face and grinned satisfied.

The young boy obeyed emediatly and sprung of his lap, running to his room.

Jiho stood up as well, stepping out of his pants, throwing it on the couch and worked on the buttons of his shirt. After getting rid of the rest of his clothes as well, he noticed a bottle of lube and a condom laying next to water bottles. Full water bottles.  
Just getting water, huh?, he thought and smirked. Grabbing those two things he strolled across the living room and made his way to the master bedroom.

Standing in front of the door, he needed a moment to gather himself. He would finally fuck Kyung. He would. Fuck. Kyung.

Alright, he got this, he told himself. He breathed deep in and out. Then he proceeded to pull the handle and push the door open.

He was greeted with a sight, that made him gulp and triggered super kinky thoughts inside of him.

The young boy was sprawled out in fron of him on his back, totally exposed and naked. His little cock was standing straight, face still flushed from excitement and need, and his hands fisting the bedsheets as to not touch himself.

"Such a good boy", he murmured. "All beautiful like that, giving yourself to daddy." Shit, did he really say that. But anyways, Kyung's voice hitched and his dick twiched. "You are so breathtakingly beautiful like this, my little boy."

He got near the bed and crawled over Kyung, so that he leaned over him, face to face. He felt his little cock brush his thigh and shuddered in delight.  
He then leaned down slowly, cocked his head to the side so that their noses won't brush, and laid his lips on Kyung's. They were so sweet and soft, even though they just sucked a dick. The kiss was innocent, gentle and adoring. At least before it drove Jiho crazy, making him move his lips, open- and closing them, slipping his tongue in the hot cavern, playing with Kyung's. He triggered a high pitched moan from the young boy under him, that shot straight to his groin and satisfied him in a weird way.

Jiho ended the kiss, heared how a whimper slipped from the hybrid's lips, and kissed the corner of his lips. He licked a light path to the part under his ear, where he knew was a sensitive spot, and teasingly bit it. Kyung moanes.

He continued to shower the young boy with kisses, sucks and bites, that his throat was minutes later fully covered with purple bruises.

Jiho made his way down, kissing and sucking, pushing Kyung down when his upper body arched from the bed, circling his nipples and then biting them, leaving the boy to moan his name out. It sounded like a beautiful melody in his ears.

When he got to the belly button of his hybrid, he kissed it lovingly, before continuing his way between Kyung's legs. He licked a stripe up his little length and pushed his tongue flat against the flesh, causing Kyung to let out a harsh puff of air.

"Daddy... Please...", he moaned. Jiho stopped in his tracks and felt how his length began to achingly throb at the name Kyung called him.  
Fuck.

"Kitten", he said. And after Kyung hadn't listened: "My little boy, look at me." The young hybrid obeyed the second time his Master called him, looking at him with eyes that were full of a wanting haze.

"Who do you belong to?", he asked huskily.

The boy answered without hesitation.

"Kyung belongs to Daddy", he gasped.

"Than this is mine", the CEO said, kissing the head of the young boy's member.

"Yes!", Kyung moaned loudly. "It all belongs to Daddy."

"Then this is mine as well", Jiho hummed and circled the young boy's pink entrance, that still looked so innocent and unused.

He heared a gasp escaping the hybrid's lips, pushing his hips against the elder's finger.

The blonde man removed his finger, searched for the bottle of lube somewhere on the bed, and grabbed it when he found it. He opened it with quick moves,   
squirting some of the cool liquid on his fingers, before nearing the entrance again

This time he pushed a finger in, without a warning, and earned a little sound, that didn't reflect any bother. He wondered if this time, the boy still had the benefit of taking it well, because he was made exactly for this.

So he pushed a second finger in, that slipped in just as smoothly as the first did. Should he really prepare Kyung? He seemed to take it so well.

He decided to go for the security and prepared him, he didn't want to hurt his precious.  
At the same time that Jiho pushed a third finger in, he noticed that the boy was getting incredibly wet. He was wetting himself. Or more like lubing himself, in a natural way.

He should have continued reading that one article, he thought. He wouldn't had to buy the lube than.  
Anyways.

Jiho began scissoring the young boy, making him ready, although he didn't quiet need it.

After he thought it was enough, he wiped his hand at the blanket, spread Kyung's legs wide and settled between them.

"Are you ready, kitten?", he asked hoarse, leaning over him and supporting himself with each hand on every side of Kyung's head.

The hybrid nodded.

"Kyung is ready for Daddy to fuck him", he said in a breathy voice.

The blonde CEO leaned down to bite the bottom lip of the boy, tearing it a bit and then proceeding to lead his dick to the hybrid's hole, lining up with it.  
He slowly pushed into him, feeling how the hot entrance seemed to kinda suck him in, engulfing his quivering cock and taking his breath away. Jiho moaned lowly and let his head sink to the point where Kyung's neck met his shoulder. He breathed heavy as he fully settled deep inside him, huffing out hot breaths of air and letting the amazing feeling set.

When he moved, he slowly exited the tight hole, pushing back in with force and causing Kyung to let his head fall back, exposing his sweaty and bruised neck, moaning such a pure and honest moan Jiho wondered how somebody could invent such divine vocal cords, that triggered people to make their knees wobble.

Once again the blonde man slipped out of the hot entrance, till only the head of his dick was inside Kyung, and then pushed back in with full force, so hard that the young boy cried out, that Jiho growled in pleasure and that the bed cealing knocked against the wall.

He thrusted harder in the boy, shooting a breathtaking feeling of weightlessness through his body.

With each thrust the older pushed Kyung a bit more against the expensive cushions, fucked deeper in him, causing him to arch off the bed in a beautiful curve and moaning out sounds he didn't dare imagine in his dreems.

Jiho moaned at the same time that the boy cried out in delight, scratching the older's back, propably leaving some bruises. He seemed to find the younger's prostate, slamming against it without mercy.

All that the CEO could concentrate, were the way Kyung moaned beautifully, how sweaty and vulnerable he looked, how their breasts touched with every thrust and how tight and wonderful he felt around him.

He found himself running his fingers against the hot skin from Kyung, gazing over the skin of his ribs and lastly laying on his waist, squeezing it reassuringly.  
Jiho didn't know what to say anymore.

That was the time that he felt a known feeling creeping it's way in his stomach, causing a tingling feeling and nearing his edge.  
Jiho moved his hand in drawing motions to the younger boy's throbbing dick, that leaked precum and virtually begged him to be touched. So Jiho did. He engulfed the little cock, starting to fist it in time with his agressive thrusts.

"Kyung... Is close... Daddy...", the hybrid moaned in a high whimper,  trembling under Jiho's touch.

"Me too, my little boy", he huskily murmured. "Let's cum together."

He forced himself to thrust even harder into Kyung, pushing in with full force and sucking new hickeys against the younger's neck, searching his lips, moaning against them and feeling Kyung's hot breaths.  
For one moment he thrusted in a different angle and suddenly saw white, triggering all hallelujah choirs in his head, pushing him off the edge and causing him to paint Kyung's insides with a heart struck moan.

At the same time he felt how said boy's hole tightened, his hand getting wet and sticky.

Jiho rode out both orgasms, slowly grinding in Kyung and coming down from his high.

He pulled out of the hybrid, pulled the condom off his softened member and tied the thing, before getting up and throwing it into a trash bin.

After that he returned onto the king size bed with a wet and warm towel to cleen Kyung and some stained cum that had managed to get on the sheets. There was no way he didn't clean the sheets, he was just to tired to do it. Besides, his cleaner would do it tomorrow anyway.  
After cleaning everything as much as he could, he layed down beside the young boy, that still seemed to be on cloud nine, judging from the blown eyes and the flush on his face.

Jiho chuckled.

"Are you okay?", he asked carefully, pushing the bangs from his face with a loving gesture.

The boy nodded and smiled.

"Kyung great", the hybrid told him in a whisper. Then the boy laid on his side, facing Jiho, and cuddled against his chest, throwing a leg over his lower half.

The older couldn't find it in himself to push him off him, besides it felt... nice.  
So he smiled while listening to Kyung's breath that slowly eavened out, while drawing little circles on the back of his.  
Before the boy could fall asleep he forced himself to get a few words out: "I love you."

Jiho stopped in his tracks and his smile faded. He noticed that the hybrid had fallen alseep anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

 And in that night, Woo Jiho admitted himself that he had fallen for a Second Race Hybrid. He decided that if he could lead a company, he could handle a hybrid as well. Fuck the media. He got all he wanted.

 

 

 

   
"I love you too", he whispered into the dark, while continuing to draw little circles into the boy's back.


End file.
